Fighting Passion
by Charlie Fire
Summary: When Bonnie gets mugged one night, she turns to the only person she knows who can make her feel safe, Kim Possible.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The parking lot seemed abandoned when Bonnie walked out of the grocery store, laden with two bulging bags in each hand. She sighed dramatically, strands of her brown hair being blown upward by her breath.

"Stupid 'rents," she muttered. "Making me do their errands. And someone should have volunteered to help me to my car." She spoke louder, addressing this comment over her shoulder. "Stupid bag boy. Isn't his job, like, to assist customers? Gosh, this sucks."

A vibrating beep beep beep came from Bonnie's pocket. She wanted to drop all of the bags and see who was texting her, but her stubbornness and annoyance with this errand prevented her from doing so. _I just want to get in my car and drive home to lock myself in my bedroom_, she thought.

Bonnie made her way to her car and put the bags on top of the trunk to reach her keys. She clicked the unlock button, removed the bags from the trunk, put them in the trunk, and then closed it. She walked to the driver's side door and was about to get in when a hard circular object was jammed into the small of her back. Angry words were about to spill from her mouth, but a voice near her ear stopped her.

"Scream, and I put a bullet in your spine," the deep gravelly voice said. "Hand me your purse, and this all goes away."

"Urgh," came out of Bonnie's mouth. Her body was trembling, and she didn't know what to do. Her purse was hanging from her right shoulder. All she had to do was slide it down her arm and hand it to the man, but her fear was too overwhelming. She forgot how to use her arms; her whole body had shut down. The only thing she could do was tremble and say "urgh".

The man pressed the gun harder into her back, causing her to gasp in pain. "Give me the purse or you'll die."

"O-o-o-okay," Bonnie said. She used her shaking left hand to lower the strap from her shoulder. The thief snatched the purse from her, slapped her upside the head with the gun, and ran off. The force of the blow propelled Bonnie into her car. Grasping the back of her head, she cried out in pain. And cried and cried.

* * *

Police officers, EMTs, trauma counselors, and her family and friends from school swarmed over Bonnie for the next few days. Bonnie remained in her room in a comatose-like state. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't speak, she barely even slept. Her mom kept telling her that she was lucky to have not gotten hurt worse or raped, but it didn't make her feel better. She still got attacked; that was enough to make her not feel safe in her own skin.

It took Bonnie a week and a half to feel up to going back to school. Still she wasn't her usual self; she was quiet and reserved and unhappy. Everyone was wary of her, being especially kind to her, trying not to anger her in anyway. She didn't notice any of it.

"Hey, Bonnie." Her rival, Kim Possible, approached her at her locker after school. "How are you?"

"No, Possible, not you, too," Bonnie said. "I can take compassion from everyone else but not you. Say something mean to me. Tell me that I deserved to be mugged for my awful behavior."

Kim gasped. "Bonnie, I would never say that. No one deserves to be harmed like that. Well, unless you're an evil villain who tries to take over the world, but that's not you. There's a good person…inside of you…somewhere." Bonnie half smiled at Kim's feeble attempt to make her feel better.

"Whatever, Kim. Thanks."

Kim smiled. "Whenever you're feeling up to it, you should come back to practice. We miss you on the squad."

Being reminded of cheerleading, Bonnie's idea from the other day popped back into her head. "About that, Kim, I was wondering if you could help me with something."

That sparked the other girl's interest. Kim's green eyes widened, and she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Sure, Bonnie. What do you need?"

"Could you teach me how to fight? For self-defense purposes?" She met Kim's eyes and pleaded with her wordlessly.

Kim's eagerness faded away, and her mouth formed a small o. "Oh," she said. "You want to learn how to fight." Bonnie nodded. Silence passed between the two girls as Kim pondered this idea. She couldn't deny its sensibility. But could she actually get along with Bonnie long enough to teach her something useful? Only time would tell. Kim sighed. "Yes, Bonnie, I can teach you how to fight."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bonnie went to cheerleading practice the next day but didn't participate. She still wasn't feeling peppy enough to cheer; just listening to the girls going over their routine was nauseating.

_Rah, rah, rah. Go, team, go. Blah, blah, blah._ Bonnie must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake by Kim.

"Hey, do you want to get started now?" the redhead asked.

"Is everyone gone?" The brown-skinned girl's eyes were still blurry from sleep, so she couldn't see the gym that well.

"Yep, practice just ended, and all the girls are gone. Let's get started on your self-defense training."

The girls stood across from each other, a couple feet between them, in the middle of the gym. Bonnie raised her fists in front of her face in a fighting position. Kim chuckled and reached out to lower the other girl's hands.

"We're going to work on your stance first," Kim said.

"What? Who cares about my stance? I want to learn how to fight, not just stand around." Bonnie flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Kim a disbelieving look.

"In order to be able to fight well, you'll need a good sturdy stance," she explained. To illustrate her point, the head cheerleader pushed against one of Bonnie's shoulders, causing her to lose her balance and stumble backwards. She would have fallen on her butt, too, if Kim hadn't reached out and caught one of her flailing arms. "See? How do you expect to fight when you can't even stand your ground?"

She sneered at her. "Okay, okay, I get your point. Teach me how to stand correctly."

Kim smiled. "I thought you would see it my way. First things first, put your feet shoulder width apart." Bonnie did as she said. "Now, slightly bend your knees." Again, she did as she was told. "Okay, now, hold that position for about an hour."

"What?!" Bonnie lost her concentration and reverted to her regular, unbalanced stance, her feet close together with most of her weight resting on one leg. She put her hand on her raised hip and glared at Kim Possible.

"Get back in your horse stance position and hold it," Kim ordered in her cheerleader voice. She could be really bossy. "If you want to do this, Bonnie, you have to listen to me." Her voice softened here.

Bonnie sighed. She did want to be able to protect herself, and Kim Possible had to know what she was talking about. She was a former teen superhero after all. Bonnie got back into the horse stance position and stayed in it until Kim said she could stop.

* * *

"How do your legs feel?" Kim and Bonnie were now in the locker rooms. Bonnie sat on one of the benches rubbing her thighs.

"Owwwww," Bonnie said slowly and loudly. "They're sore as hell, Possible. How did you think they would feel?"

"The more you do it, the more you'll get used to it," Kim said, nonapologetic.

"When will we start doing punches and kicks?"

"It's up to you. Whenever the horse stance starts to feel natural to you, we'll start doing punches and kicks."

Bonnie stood up, and before Kim knew what was going in, she wrapped her up in a hug. "Thank you for doing this," Bonnie said in her ear. Kim smiled at her sincerity and put her arms around the other girl.

Being in Kim's arms made Bonnie feel safe. The petite, ginger cheerleader was a crime fighter! The same muscled arms that fought bad guys were now oh-so-gently holding Bonnie. And the former cheerleader felt more than just safety. The girls' boobs were pressed together, and Bonnie's nipples started to harden. _Closer_, she thought. _I need to be closer to her._ A scene started to play out in her head, and her vagina began to throb with longing.

The hug was starting to last too long, and Kim was about to pull away, but Bonnie held onto her.

"Uh, Bonnie, are you going to let go of me?" she asked.

Bonnie gasped as she realized that she was having a sex daydream about Kim Possible while hugging Kim Possible! _No matter how safe she makes me feel she is still my archenemy. And I'm not into girls! I…I can't be._

She released her and backed up. "Sorry," she said. "I haven't had much physical contact with anyone since…the incident." She hated that word, but that's what everyone in her family was calling it, so she should too.

"It's okay," Kim said. "I understand."

"Yeah, so…um…same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Bonnie got out of the locker room as soon as she could. Having sex fantasies about your female archenemy wasn't a good sign. She needed to go home and sleep it all away.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This chapter goes into explicit sexual detail, so if you aren't interested in that, don't read any further.

* * *

Chapter 3

Things were tenser than ever at their defense lesson the next day. Kim didn't know what to think about that too long hug, and Bonnie didn't know what to think of it either. She also didn't know want to think of what she had done after returning home. Let's just say it involved a long, hot bath.

Both girls were hesitant around each other. Kim was glad that they were still working on stance and no touching was involved. She couldn't deal with any more awkwardness right now.

"Bend your knees more," Kim was saying. "You should be comfortable in the high and low positions. So stay low for a while and then move higher, keeping your knees bent at all times."

Bonnie did as she said, sinking down lower. Her upper thighs started to burn from this low position, but she gritted her teeth and held it. She refused to show weakness in front of Kim Possible.

Kim didn't know what else to do. Bonnie would have to stay in the horse stance position for a while. It would be awkward for Kim to just watch her while she stood there, so she might as well start on some homework.

The red haired cheerleader got her notes and books from her book bag and began working on that night's homework. The brunette watched her work out of the corner of her eye. She sighed softly.

After their little practice, both girls went to the locker room to change and freshen up. Kim had still been wearing her cheerleading uniform, so she wanted a shower. Bonnie hadn't worked up much of a sweat and just wanted to wash her hands and face. But she waited in the locker room for Kim to finish.

Kim came out of the showers with a towel wrapped around her slender body. Bonnie's heartbeat sped up just at the sight of her.

"Oh, Bonnie, I thought you left," Kim said.

"No, I…I wanted to talk to you," Bonnie said. "To thank you for helping me out. Even though things are moving very slowly. I'm glad that you're trying to teach me to fight."

"You're welcome, Bonnie," Kim said. She was surprised to see this nice side of Bonnie, but she could admit that she liked it.

"Now, when will we be getting to the kicking and punching?" Bonnie smiled.

Kim laughed. "Soon! But before that, I'll teach you about blocking."

Bonnie groaned. "Kim-berly! Come on."

Kim continued laughing, and Bonnie playfully shoved her. The redhead shoved her back, and soon their roughhousing got more heated. Now, Bonnie was definitely working up a sweat. Bonnie had Kim trapped against the locker when, with one shove too many, her towel loosened and fell down around her feet, exposing her naked flesh. Both girls gasped and froze, Bonnie's hands still on Kim's naked upper arms. Her eyes couldn't help but travel down the length of the cheerleading captain's fit physique…and Kim couldn't help but notice her wandering eyes. Her arms were immobilized by Bonnie's grip, so she couldn't cover herself even though she tried. She squeezed her legs together for some modicum of decency.

Before Bonnie could stop herself, she moved closer to Kim. Now, the redhead's perky boobs were inches from Bonnie's. Kim gasped.

"Uh, Bonnie," she said in a shocked whisper.

But Bonnie was entranced. She moved her right hand off of Kim's arm and grabbed her boob. Kim gasped again. The other girl massaged her boob, playing with the hardening nipple with her thumb.

"Bo-Bonnie," Kim said. "What are you doing? You have to stop."

"Shh, Kim, it's okay." This close to temptation she couldn't stop herself. She brought her lips to the redhead's, which were as soft and delicious as they looked.

Bonnie's hands moved down Kim's curvy body, heading toward her firm buttocks. She clasped each cheek and forced her hips forward. Kim's legs inadvertently spread open, granting Bonnie an opening to stick her leg in between hers. The brunette pressed her leg up into Kim. The teen hero knew that she could easily escape the other girl's weak grip, but the pleasure spreading throughout her body calmed her, and she couldn't help but grind against Bonnie's leg.

Bonnie smiled against Kim's lips. She was kissing her back now. This was all going better than Bonnie's fantasies. She moved her mouths off of Kim's to nibble her neck. Kim moaned and thrust her body even more into Bonnie's. Bonnie began trailing kisses down her body, pausing for a while at her boobs to suck on each hardened nipple. Kim's moans increased, and she humped Bonnie's leg in earnest.

Once she was satisfied with the suckling, she continued kissing down her flat, toned stomach. She took her leg from between Kim's.

"Wha…why…don't stop," Kim said, her eyes closed and her body covered in sweat.

"Don't worry," Bonnie said with a smile. "I'll take care of you."

Bonnie put her head in between Kim's legs. Kim's vagina was throbbing and dripping with her juices. Bonnie smiled, glad that she had excited the uptight teenager. Gently, she began lapping up the liquid, pressing her tongue against the opening of Kim's vag. No one had ever done that to her before; she practically melted from the intense pleasure of her tongue. Kim dug her nails into the lockers behind her, moaning deeply. Bonnie moved her mouth to the girl's clit, exciting the other girl more, and pushed two of her fingers inside Kim causing her to scream from the penetration. The popular cheerleader was still a virgin.

"Have you never played with yourself before?" Bonnie asked.

Kim's face was beet red, and beads of sweat dropped from her forehead. "Nnnnnno," she stuttered. "I wouldn't have known what to do."

"Wow, Possible, you sure are innocent. Guess I'm going to change that." The light-skinned girl smirked.

Bonnie started fingering the girl faster. More juices expelled from Kim, and everything inside her was building up. Her panting became even more labored, her voice getting higher in pitch.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh!" Kim's voice bounced off the locker room walls. As her orgasm neared, her "ohs" grew closer together. "Ohohohohohohohoh!" She reached and succumbed to the ecstasy. Bonnie retracted her fingers and put her mouth up to the drenching wet opening as more cum gushed from the redhead.

"Oh my god," Kim said, her chest heaving. "Oh my god."

Bonnie stood up and kissed her, transferring some cum into her mouth. The taste surprised Kim, but she swallowed it. The girls' kiss deepened, both of them wrapping their arms around each other. Just as Kim was about to take Bonnie's top off, Bonnie's pocket vibrated. It felt wonderful against Kim's bare leg; she didn't want it to stop.

"Gah! Who's calling me?!" Bonnie tore her lips off of Kim's and took the phone out of her pocket. "What?" she yelled into the small device.

"Bon Bon, are you okay?" her mother asked, frantic.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm fine, Mom."

"Where are you? You should come home now."

She sighed again. "Alright, Mom. I'll be there soon." She knew that her mother's fears were validated. She had gotten attacked recently, and her mom had her schedule mapped out. Whenever Bonnie was more than an hour late, her mom freaked out, thinking the worst.

She ended the call and met Kim's eyes. She had a small smile on her face, but sadness was in her eyes. "You have to go," she said. "I understand."

"Yeah," Bonnie said. "Um, would you want to do this again?" Her face heated up, giving her light skin a pinkish tinge. She was blushing.

"Um." Kim was blushing, too, and looked down. "I would," she whispered.

Bonnie smiled and planted another kiss on the redhead's lips. "Come over tonight," she said after breaking away. "I'll be waiting for you."

Kim, still naked, smiled as the other girl left the locker room, excited by the prospect of being touched by her again.


End file.
